St Patty's day
by Gods Geek
Summary: Just a little holaday fun. What hapens when Dean gets pinched one to many times?R


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernaturalor Dean or Sam. (Sniful's It's okay I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. I'm going to cry)

* * *

Dean awoke to the sound of the shower running. He rolled over and groned.

"Uh. I hate fridays." He said to himself as he put his arm over his eyes. Just then he herd the

sound of the bathroom door open, And a vary happy Sam come out.

"Morning." Sam said flashing a grin twords Dean who still had his arm over his head.

"Why are you so happy Tinkerbell?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Uh...no." Dean said in a rather anoyed tone.

"Well, Let me refresh your memory." Sam said as he walked over to Dean.

"Hu?" Dean asked as he moved his arm. Just then Sam's arm reched over and pinched Dean's.

"Ow! What the heck?" Dean said as he jerked his arm away.

"Still don't remember?" Sam asked as he did it again.

"Ow! No, But if you keep pinching me your going to regret it!"

"It's Saint Patty's day!" Sam said with rased arms and a big grin on his face.

"Dude, Your insain." Dean said just staring at his little brother.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a complament. Now get up and get dressed, I'm starving." Sam said as he

threw Dean's clothes at him.

"Hey! Do you mind not being so happy." Dean shot Sam a nasty look.

"Dean, you need to light'n up. Dude it's a holaday."

"So?"

"So? So you should be happy."

"Why?"

"Cause...I don't know but you should be. Now lets go!"

"Hold your horse's. I only have one shoe on. There. Now we can go." Dean said as he got up.

Then walked over and grabed his jacket. Sam already had his on and was halfway out the door.

They pulled into the Denny's parking lot.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, Barly able to contain his laghter.

"What Sam?" Dean asked.

At that Sam reched over and pinched Dean's arm.

"Ow! Sam, What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Your not wearing green." Sam said as he pinched Deans arm again.

"OW! Stop that!"

"You need to put some green on. Here I have a green St. Patty's day hat. You can use it." Sam reched into

the back and grabed his hat.

"Here ya go." Sam said while holding the hat out for Dean to take.

"Dude, If you think that your going to get me to wear that thing your crazy." Dean said while pointing at the ugly hat.

"Aw...Come on Dean. You don't want to be pinched all day long do you?"

"I'd rather die than wear that. Besides I'm a tough guy, I think I can take a few pinch's."

"Okay. Fine whatever dude."

So they walked into the resturant and just about everything was coverd in green.

Dean and Sam found a both and sat down. Sam already knew what he wanted. A big stack of pancakes smothered in syrup.

Dean wasent sure if he wanted the eggs or if he wanted something else. So he had his nose stuck in a menu.

"Ow!" Dean said as he looked up. The waitress was standing there with her pen and pad ready to take there order.

"Happy St Patrick's day." The waitress said with a big grin."What can I get you?"

"I'll have the pancakes with blueberry syrup please." Sam said with his sweetest smile.

"Alright. And for you sir?" She asked as she turend from Sam to Dean.

"Uh...I guess I'll have the pancakes as well. But with some strawberry syrup." Dean looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay. Anything to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a glass of milk please." Sam said.

"I'll just have coffee thank you." Dean said as he handed the girl the menu.

"Alright. I'll be wright back with your order." She said as she turend to walk away but pinched Dean befor she did.

"Ow!"

"Haha." Sam laghed at his brother.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled.

"Aw Dean, come on, it's your own falt. Your the one who said that you could take it."

"Ow! What the heck." Dean said as he saw a little kid run away.

"Hahaha! Now that was funny." Sam said while laghing.

"Shut up!"

"Here you are boys." The waitress said cherfully while seting there plaits down in front of them.

"Thank you." Sam said, Then kicked Dean in the leg.

"Ow! What?" Dean said as he gave Sam a nasty look. Sam just looked at the waitress and back at Dean.

"Thank you." Dean said as he continued to look at Sam.

"Your welcome." She said wright befor she pinched Dean again.

"OW!"

She dident see the nasty look he gave her because she had already walked away.

All through brekfist and the rest of the day Dean got pinched. And by the end of the day Dean was wearing the ugly hat.

He was sore and red. And he felt like a moron.

"I swear to you Sammy, As soon as the clock hits twelve I'm burning this hat."

"You can't burn it. It's mine."

"Not anymore. Now it's history."

"History repeats itself Dean."

"Yeah well, Next year I'm staying in side. You can take yourself to brekfist."

"Aw come on Dean. You dident have fun today?" Sam asked with a little snicker.

"I'm going to kill the next persome who pinches me."

"Well, No one can pinch you now anyways. Your wearing green remember?"

"Shut up."

At that Sam reched over and pinched Dean's arm.

"Dude your dead!" Dean yealled.

Sam took of running and Dean was wright behind him.

THE END

* * *

I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. So now you can go and revew.

Dean: I dident like it.

Sam: Aw why not?

Dean: It hert. (Points at his red arm)

Sam: Oh it dident hert that bad.

Dean: You go all day geting pinched.

Sam: The sad thing is you really would go all day long geting pinched in sted of puting green on.

Dean: Shut up and say goodbye.

Sam & Dean: Goodbye. (Smiling and waving)


End file.
